Broken Spark
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Please remember that for a glimpse of your smile, I'd give my everything. Smiles and secrets and hopes and fears... For the Miscarriage challenge.


**Title: **Broken Spark

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Narcissa/Lucius

**Warnings: **Blood.

**Summary: **Please remember that for a glimpse of your smile, I'd give my everything. Smiles and secrets and hopes and fears... For the Miscarriage challenge.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, only the things you do not know.

* * *

><p><em>Let my voice draw away all your fears <em>

_And embrace you,_

_As the night extends over the daylight_

_Please remember_

_That for a glimpse of your smile I'd give_

_My everything;_

_Smiles and secrets, hopes and fears;_

_Tears and wishes, words and dreams_

- Spark By Streams Of Passion

* * *

><p>Narcissa felt herself move to the kitchen. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own and she felt herself craving for lemons. Narcissa hated lemons ever since she was a child. But somehow she was craving them and she wanted to eat the round yellow fruit badly. Her arms seemed to know where the lemons were and she took a bite into one after she peeled the skin off. The sweet bitter taste roamed in her mouth and it felt like heaven.<p>

If that was what heaven tasted like.

She put her hand around her five month swollen belly protectively and she grabbed a bowl of lemons and sat down on the kitchen floor, not bothering to sit on a chair.

Narcissa felt worried and concerned for her unborn daughter Rosella. She hasn't started kicking yet, nor started moving. She desperately hoped that she would soon.

"Narcissa?" Lucius called and Narcissa still eating the lemons called out. "I'm in the kitchen!"

Quickly, with long strides, Lucius was besides her in no time and looked concerned at her. That was one of the many things Narcissa loved about Lucius. He was such a caring man towards his family.

"Narcissa, I thought you hated lemons,"

Narcissa nodded. "I do. But oh Lucius, I'm craving them right now! It's making me want to eat more and more. As soon as I finished one, I've got to eat another! I can't seem to stop myself..." She said, her voice trembling a bit and Lucius shushed her gently and cupped her face in his hands.

"You've got a temperature," He said as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Lucius, I feel fine. I'm just craving for these lemons,"

"I think I should take you up to bed Narcissa. No more lemons, it could harm Rosella," He said and he took the bowl out of her hands and Narcissa stood up slowly shaking and held onto Lucius as he took her upstairs.

That was when she felt it.

She felt a burning pain run through her stomach and she grabbed it tightly as though in fear of it becoming separate. She felt blood run through her legs and she looked panicky at Lucius.

"Lucius!" She cried out and she slowly slid to the floor, moaning in pain and she slipped in and out of conscious. She heard someone shout out her name but Narcissa couldn't focus any more. The pain hurt so much but she knew what was happening. She read about it in the god damn books.

She heard other voices and she felt herself being lifted onto a big white hospital bed. Healers surrounded her and medical instruments she did not recognize lured in front of her.

Oh, why, oh why did it have to happen to Rosella? Why their beautiful unborn daughter? What had she done to deserve her daughter to be snatched away from her, even before it had a chance to breath?

She couldn't think. She slipped out of conscious and she cursed everyone and everything that came into her mind. She saw a blooded babe in front of her, no cries, no movement, nothing. Just a still-born child in five months stage of pregnancy.

Her Rosella.

Her daughter.

Dead.

_Forever._

What would Lucius think of her now? Would he think of her as weak and ugly? Would he'll be able to look at her after she caused the death of their daughter?

She saw Lucius come into the room and he held her hand as she looked away from him.

Lucius kissed his wife's hand. "Narcissa, look at me, please." He pleaded.

"I...don't know how you can look at me after what I've done." She said softly, too tired to argue.

"Narcissa, you are my wife and no matter what state you are in, you'll always look beautiful to me. Nobody could have predicted what happened, we can always try again some time, but now time doesn't seem to agree with us. Please trust me with this,"

Narcissa slowly turned her head around to face him. His eyes showed so much love for her and her heart wept.

"You promise you won't leave me?" She asked, holding his hands.

Lucius squeezed them gently and Narcissa felt her eyes drifting as she struggled to stay awake to hear Lucius say the words.

"I promise. Forever." He gently kissed her forehead and rubbed her hand gently as she slipped into deep sleep and no more thoughts came to her mind.


End file.
